Hearts of Fur
by curlyhair1210
Summary: MTV Teen Wolf WARNING: contains non-consensual disciplinary spanking. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Derek and Stiles

**Authors Note:** This is just a little story that I thought of. If you guys like it, I will right more chapters!(:

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I do not own the TV show and I do not make money from this story.

**Warning: Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a teenager by a werewolf.**

Being Robin

"You, are going to shut up and stay here." Derek commanded in a voice that no one would have the balls to argue with...Well,except for Stiles.

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm not technically part of your pack." Stiles said with a stubborn tone. The rest of the pack (Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Peter, and Scott) watched the entire scene with very little interest. This isn't the first time Derek directed Stiles to stay put during a mission. Stiles never complies without an argument. He hates sitting on the sidelines, or being Robin as he likes to say from time to time.

Derek glares at Stiles for, approximately, the tenth time in one day. "Well you and your little boyfriend seem to be a package deal, so yes, you are pack." The Alpha wolf says with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hey!" Scott said angrily at the boyfriend comment but quieted at the look Derek shot him, clearly telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Can't we just save this pointless conversation for later and go in already?" The blonde she-wolf, Erica, asked. They were all anxious to get ready for the plan they had set up to attack the hunters after they had tried to capture the entire pack a week earlier. The wolves had just located the hunters head quarters. There was sure to be gunfire, and possibly arrows, being fired at the betas and Alpha. Stiles, being the only one that wouldn't be able to survive with bullets or arrows in his chest was also the only one that was to stay out of the mission completely.

"I can help though!" Stiles tried to convince Derek, ignoring Erica.

"No." The older male said firmly.

"Oh come on! Scott?" The hyper-active teen looked pleadingly to his best friend.

"Sorry man, I gotta agree with Derek on this one. It's not safe for you."

"You know what? Screw this I'm going." Stiles tried to walk around Derek, only to have a hand firmly stop him in his tracks.

"I don't have time for your stubbornness Stiles." The dark haired man hissed.

"Then get out of the way!" The younger boy shouted. He was sick and tired of being left to watch as the others did their part to protect the pack. Even Peter, the least trusted member, was aloud to participate! It didn't seem fair!

The Alpha glared at the young teenager before grabbing him roughly by the arm and leading him toward a rock that was so conveniently among the trees.

"W-wait, what are you...hey! What the hell?" Stiles hollers as Derek places his foot on the rock and tosses the boy over his propped up knee. He immediately starts to apply hard swats to the upturned bottom, though he was sure to keep his strength in check and not seriously hurt the kid.

"When I say to do something, you do it! You do not waste time by arguing with me on something that we have talked about many times. And you certainly don't challenge me on it, unless you want to end up in this position again!" Derek lectured while keeping a steady rhythm of swats going.

"Okay! Derek...OW! I- OW! I'll st-stay! OUCH! Please st-stop!" Stiles begged. Satisfied with the answer, the Alpha wolf stopped and let the kid up.

"Good. Now stay." Stiles nodded in response, rubbing his sore rear. He looked at the rest of the wolves. Erica and Peter were smirking (of course). Isaac and Boyd looked shocked with wide-eyed expressions and Scott was glaring with yellow, glowing eyes at Derek, who had just caused pain to his childhood friend.

Derek looked at Scott and said, "Would you like to be next?" Scott broke the glaring contest but continued to glare at the forest ground, his eyes back to chocolate brown. The Alpha signaled the rest of the back to follow him to the back door, Scott shrugged and gave a sympathetic look to Stiles (who was still rubbing his bottom) and then turned to follow.

Stiles took his hiding position behind a tree and mumbled to himself, "I hate being Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ficlet 2: **Derek and Isaac

**Authors Note: **Hello! I know its been a while, but after the first ficlet I didn't really know where to take off from there! At last, I have decided to write one about Derek and Isaac. This is set in season three after Isaac had been attacked by the alpha twins in the first episode. ENJOY! (:

(PS. Sorry for any mistakes that I make! I try to make as few as possible!)

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I do not own the TV show and I do not make money from this story.

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a werewolf by a werewolf.

Closer

Three days ago, Derek had brought Isaac home from the hospital. Great worry coursed through him as he tended to his beta's wounds. Derek had ordered Isaac to be on bed rest until he felt as though he was stronger. The alpha checked on him frequently and the teen had made a very good recovery in a short amount of time. Now, three days after that hospital event, Derek was pissed!

The Alpha was furious as he thought about the entire thing. He couldn't imagine how that boy thought it was a good idea to go into the alpha pack's hideout alone! It was dangerous and he could have gotten himself killed. Or worse, tortured! The whole thing didn't make sense to the older man. What was that kid's logic?

Derek looked up from where he was sitting on the couch in his new home, and over at the table where Isaac is now sitting and eating his cereal. Derek glared at Isaac, deep in thought. '_That idiotic, reckless, thoughtless, young innocent kid could have gotten himself killed!' _The man had thought to himself.

Issac looked up from his bowl only to find his alpha frowning at him. Studying him even. It made teen feel somewhat nervous, though he doesn't recall doing anything wrong. The two continued to make eye contact in a dead silence. The younger man became even more nervous as Derek's expression changed and a look of determination and anger surfaced.

"We need talk." The older male says and, to Isaac's relief, breaking the heavy silence.

"Okay." Isaac didn't like the sound of his alpha's tone, but thought that if he was already in trouble for something then he had better cooperate with the man.

Derek moved his position on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "Come here." Isaac immediately stands and walks to the person who has been more of a father figure to him than his real freaking father had been. He sits so he is facing Derek. "Lets have a chat about what has going through your naïve head when you thought it was a good idea to practically take on the alpha pack on your own." Derek said, his voice getting harder at each word he spoke.

The young beta looked surprised at the topic of the conversation. '_Well someone certainly likes to get to the point.' _Isaac drawled inwardly to himself. He looks away from Derek, slightly embarrassed from that choice that he had made three days ago. "I wasn't planning on getting caught." Isaac mumbled, Derek's eyes still on him.

"How did that plan work for you?" The older man asked somewhat snappy.

"I was just following the plan that you had set out." Isaac replied still not looking at his alpha.

"The plan was to find out where the alpha pack was hiding. Not to find out, keep information from me, go in _alone_, and almost get yourself killed!" Derek growled, before getting up to glare at his young beta. Isaac had winced when Derek had mentioned him almost getting killed. But looked up to look the older man in the eye.

"Well I didn't get killed. Did I?" Isaac stared up with a hint of defiance in his eyes, and slight anger building up in his voice.

"Congratulations! You still ended up in the hospital!" The alpha stated furiously before he turned his back to the kid, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Speaking of the hospital, where were you?" The beta asked, glaring at the back of Derek's head as, he too, stood from his sitting position on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Derek turned to meet his beta's angry stare with a quizzical look.

"I called you! More than once! You didn't pick up! Why Derek? What could you have possibly been doing while I was practically gift wrapped for those alphas, just waiting for them to take me!?" Rage built up inside Isaac. Why hadn't Derek, is protector from his dad, his mentor, his savor! come to get him? In his time of need.

Derek's nostrils flared ever so slightly and his jaw clenched. He was suddenly in front of Isaac, inches away from his face. The looked terrified the young beta. Isaac tried to take a step back but Derek's hand grabbed his upper arm in a, gentle yet firm grip.

"What was I doing?" The alphas voice sent chills down his back. Derek's next movement was so fast that Isaac didn't even have time to register what was happening. Derek sat on the couch and then jerked Isaac over his lap. The beta found his face inches away from the floor, his hands outstretched to catch himself from a fall that never came. The older male wrapped his right arm around the younger's waist to keep him in place.

"Derek... What are you..." Isaac was beginning to panic. What was Derek planning on doing? Punish him? The man had broken his arm before for being a smart ass. And what he just did was a complete show of defiance and disrespect towards his alpha. '_Is he going to break my legs?' _The thought makes the teen panic even more and he realizes just how easily it could be done in the position that he was currently in. The thought end when a hard, stinging pain is felt on his backside. Along with a loud slapping sound. Isaac gasp and stops struggling in shock. '_Oh my God! Is he-'_ Another swat was applied to his upturned rear. '_Spanking me!?'_

"You're spanking me? Seriously Derek!?"

"What I was doing when you were in the hospital was looking up on lead that I thought would bring us one step closer to finding the hideout, and find Erica and Boyd. I didn't have my cell phone on because I didn't want to draw attention if the alphas were close by. But apparently I shouldn't have been so worried about them, right? I should have been making sure that my young, _child_ of a beta was listening to his alpha's orders!" Derek lectured as he kept and ongoing stream of hard, fast swats. It hurt the young beta.

"I-I didn't kn-know!" Isaac stuttered, wanting to get out of this position. "I'm sorry f-for saying that y-you weren't there-OW-for-AH... for me!" And Isaac meant that apology too. He shouldn't have jumped to accusing Derek like that. The older man has treated him right ever since he had taken Issac in.

"I know you're sorry Isaac," the alpha said never stopping the swats, and putting more force behind them. He focused on the squirming backside that is draped across his lap, "but this punishment is for the fact that you put yourself in danger. You disobeyed my orders."

"I was try-OW-trying to he-AH-OW-hel- OWWW... to help!" tears started to form in Isaac's eyes. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He didn't want to loose it in front of Derek. But he couldn't stop himself from going limp over the lap and start to cry continuously. Sobbing quietly over the mans knee.

Derek's pace slowed, but his strength intensified as he moved to the boy's sit spots. "I know. And I appreciate it. But I can't loose another one Isaac. I can't loose any more of my pack! Of this family! Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" The teen cried brokenly. Not just because of the pain, but because of what Derek had said. Family? Isaac was Derek's family? Isaac has a home that he isn't afraid to come home to? It's all to unfamiliar to him.

Derek looked down at the crying boy. He meant all of it. His fear overrides his anger when he thinks about loosing his only beta left. His only little puppy! He put a hand on the kid's back and rubbed soothing circles. Almost instantly the teen's sobs turned into soft crying, and eventually his crying turned into sniffles. Isaac then got off of the lap and onto his feet.

The older man stood as well. He studied Isaac's face for a moment. He didn't see anger. He saw regret and repentance in his emotions. Derek noticed something else too. Peace? The alpha placed both hands on the betas shoulders. Gently yet firmly.

"Do we have an understanding?" Derek asked softly. The boy didn't look up but nodded slightly. "Go wash up then." Isaac did as he was told. Washing away all the salty tears. When he came back to the living room he saw his alpha sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. The older man looks over at the younger and then he pats the spot right next to him. Isaac happily takes the invite. He sits by his alpha. Derek puts his left arm over the teenager's shoulders and his left hand squeezes his shoulder gently, reassuringly. Isaac is closer than he has ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ficlet 3**: Derek and Scott

**Authors Note:** Hey there! Thanks for the reviews, it really makes me feel good!(: I try to make as few mistakes as possible. I have had some one say that my mistakes are confusing them. Well sorry! I try to fix it, but I don't really know what it means! This takes place in the second season in the episode 'Ice Pick' when Scott tests Derek's power. ENJOY!(:

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I do not own the TV show and I do not make money from this story.

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a werewolf by a werewolf in front of other werewolves.

Placement

Scott flung the two betas across the floor so they stopped at the alphas feet. Derek looked up at Scott with a calm expression.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek shifted as he walked to the young beta. Scott had a tiny urge to flee, but knew he had to fight. Scott was taken back that the first blow was a head to head hit. It had thrown him off for the rest of the fight, and eventually ended up on the ground. Is body hurt and the claw mark stung like crazy. And to top all of that off, Boyd had shown that he already accepted the bite before Scott had even shown up. '_That would have been helpful information_.' Scott thought angrily. The teen sat up and looked at the alpha and his pack. Derek looked at Scott with a strange expression. An angry, yet thoughtful, one.

"Lets go." The man ordered to his pack. The betas walked off the ice rink, but the alpha stayed. He stared at Scott with the same, unchanging, expression. Derek turned and followed his betas.

Scott returned to his house from his work place, where his boss fixed his wound. He was confused about the fact that his boss knew so much but decided to leave it alone for the night. The teen was exhausted from the fight he had with the alpha. Scott walked up the stairs and entered his room when some one grabbed him and flung him so that he hit the far side wall of his room. He grunted in pain, and had wondered for a slight moment if he had made a hole in the wall.

A hand grabbed the front of his shirt. Scott looked up the see Derek. "What the hell are you doing here?" Scott shouted. He didn't need to be quiet because his mom had taken a night shift. "Get out of my house!"

"Why do you always have to pry into business that isn't yours?" The man hissed. Derek was truly pissed at the younger boy. Who did the kid think he was?

"Why do _you_ have to be turning people? They can get hurt Derek!"

"I need a pack, Scott. You know we are stronger in packs. Why do we can become alphas? To turn people! Especially people who _want _to be a werewolf."

"They don't know what they are getting themselves into." Derek glared at the kid.

"Did I, or did I not, tell you that I told them everything? Everything from the danger and to the power of the bite." The man shook the teenager harshly, to try and get some sense into him. "Just because you didn't have a very good experience for a while, doesn't mean that everyone is the same! And it especially doesn't mean that you should test me in front of my betas. I'm the alpha." Derek let go of the kids shirt and turned away from him. He truly thought that the boy was stupid. The older man didn't like to beat the beta up like he did earlier that day. But he can't let him challenge him in front of his new bets.

"Maybe you shouldn't be Alpha anymore." Scott said some what quietly. Derek turned to look at the boy. Every inch of the young beta's expression screamed defiance.

A challenge.

"Was that a challenge?" The alpha asked in disbelief. The young beta threatened him? He threatened an _alpha_?

Scott straightened his back and looked as though he was prepared to fight. "Maybe it was." He said simply. The beta then shifted into his werewolf form. A growl escaped the kid's lips as his fangs grew out. And for the second time in one day, he challenged the alpha.

"You really think you're going to win this fight?" Derek asked. The older man remained in human form as he tried to wrap his head around it. '_Stupid boy. Idiot, thoughtless, ignorant boy!_' The taller werewolf thought to himself. "You truly believe you can _kill _me, boy?" The powerful alpha growled as he stalked towards the younger. His eyes shifting red. But that's all that he aloud to shift. He didn't want the kid to think that he had accepted the fight to the death. He took deep breathes as he made his way slowly to the shifted werewolf until he was in arms reach.

"I guess we'll find out." Scott said, confidently. He then swiped a clawed hand and aimed for Derek's head. The older man didn't even flinch. The alpha caught his arm by the wrist with his right hand and held it there. He then caught the fist that was meant to punch him in the gut with his left hand, and effortlessly held both of the boy's appendages. Silence fell upon both of them. A completely shifted werewolf face glaring into the red eyes of a human looking man.

Derek knew he could end this. Kick the kid in the stomach, then go for the throat. But he cared for the kid. Actually _cared_ and he hadn't cared about anyone since his entire family had burned in that fire. Sure he had cared about Laura, but she's dead. And he wants what's best for his new betas, but they are strangers to him. Scott is the only one left. Even if Scott didn't feel the same way, he was still like a kid brother to Derek.

"What are you waiting for?" Scott growled wanting the fight to start. Derek had to put his kid brother in his place. Before Scott had a chance to think, Derek sat on the desk chair that was close by, and pulled the boy over his knee. He trapped Scott's legs with his right one, to keep them from kicking. And began to land forceful swats to the upturned rear.

Scott gasped, from surprised. '_What the hell?'_ Scott thought to himself."What the hell are you doing?!" Scott wasn't sure why he asked that. He knew what the alpha was doing.

"I think you know." Derek responded simply as he continued to give the kid a good hide tanning. It took a few more spanks before the teen realized that this was real. '_Spanking me? Like a little kid? We're suppose to be fighting each other!' _

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Scott shouted angrily.

"I think I'm the one giving you a spanking." The alpha stated as though it was obvious. The statement made the younger werewolf blush.

"But...Why?" The kid asked, biting his lip at the building pain. "We are suppose to be fighting like adults!" He grunted in pain as a hard swat landed on his now very warm bottom.

"Adults? There is only _one_ adult here. And that's me. So what does that make _you_ Scott? A child!" He then started to had more speed but the same amount of force. "And who do you think you are Scott? You think you are strong enough to take on an alpha? You should really pick your fights better. This punishment is a reminder of where you stand on the werewolf ranking!"

"So that's it huh? This is to sh-show me my pl-ace? To make me under-understand how powerful and al-almighty you are?" The beta grunted out, trying to to yelp out in pain. This is obviously some sort of power trip Derek was on. But why couldn't he just beat the crap out of him?

"No Scott. I just need to be sure that you know how to pick your fights. And to not try to take on any one as powerful as an alpha again! You aren't prepared to fight that much power and you defiantly are not prepared to kill someone, boy!" Derek put more force with the same fast pace. He meant those words. Scott can't go around like he owns the entire werewolf world. No alpha but Derek would put up with it. And that made Derek feel all the more responsible to be sure that the boy knows that little fact.

"Wh- why do you- OW- even ca-Ah-Ow-..care? Ow!" Tears began to run down his face and you started to grunt and yelp at each swat that landed on his extremely hurting backside.

"Because I don't want you to get yourself killed, you idiot!"

"I can take care of my s-s-s-self. I- I'm not a k-OW-kid! AH..Derek stop!" Scott protested trying to get off of the mans knee.

"That's just it, you _are_ a kid! You _are _a child! And I'm the alpha!" He put even more force into the spanks and focused of the thighs. Making Scott go limp, and start to cry continuously.

"Derek, please...-OW...please st-stop! I-It hurts!" It broke the older man's heart when he heard that, but he steeled himself.

"Say it Scott. Say who the alpha is." His pace slowed down but with the same force.

"No, Derek pl-please!" The boy begged.

"Who's the alpha?" '_Come on kid. Just say it!' _Derek thought silently.

"You-you are." The young beta said quietly, still sobbing. '_Good.' _Derek thought.

"And who's the child?" Derek asked, slowing down the pace even more and lessening the force.

"No. Don't..." Scott cried.

"Who's the child?" Scott remained silent except for the sound of him crying. Derek sighed and landed three hard swats to the boys sit spots, before he stop the stream of swats, and looked down at the boy. "Who's the child Scott?" The adult werewolf asked very softly. When the kid didn't answer, he again applied three hard swats his sit spots. "Who Scott?" Derek asked even more softly.

"I am." Scott's body instantly was racking with full forced sobs. He wasn't holding back. He didn't care that he was crying and being weak over Derek's knee. He doesn't like to be reminded that he is just a teenager. That he doesn't have the ability to make certain decisions. That's why he had been fighting Derek so hard lately. He did it because he thought he could get away with it. He also knew that Derek would never kill him and immediately felt guilty for practicably saying that he was prepared to kill the older man. Scott wasn't prepared to kill anybody. The alpha had been right. He can't go around like he owned the entire werewolf world. Realizing this made Scott's sobs continue longer.

He didn't like to be the child.

"Shh, it's okay Scott." Derek soothed while rubbing a hand up and down the boys back. It calmed him. "It's all okay." Soon the sobs turned to small cries, and the crying subsided to sniffles. All the while, the hand never left his back. When he had made a move to get up, Derek helped him to his feet. Scott stood there not sure what to do.

"Do you understand now Scott?" The taller werewolf questioned to make sure that the smaller wolf had learned his lesson. The teenager nodded.

"I'm sorry." The kid said not looking up to meet the alpha's eyes. Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't make me do that again." Derek warned some-what sternly. Scott nodded again and looked up at the adult male's face.

"I'm sorry for challenging you for the role of alpha. I could never kill you Derek. Like you said before, we're brothers now." The alpha looked down at the child's face, a small smile spread on his face.

"Yeah, we are." The older male squeezed the boy's shoulder, and without another word slipped out of the bedroom window. The young beta was left there with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ficlet 3**: Peter and Derek

**Authors Note:** Okay guys so I know that I made tons of mistakes last chapter, but I got that idea in my head so I just _had_ to type it real quick! Thanks for the reviews! And I would greatly appreciate ideas for new chapters from you guys! Love you babies! ENJOY!(:

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I do not own the TV show and I do not make money from this story.

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of an adult werewolf by an adult werewolf. **(THIS IS NOT SLASH) **

Uncle

"Derek?" Peter called while he walked through the house. "Oh where oh were has Derek gone?" The older beta said in a sing-song voice. He walked around the old warehouse. He entered a room, where he saw his nephew. Derek was sitting in a chair, while he read a book.

"I hope you are catching up on your homework young man." Derek looked up to glare at the older beta before returning to an old book that he hoped would help them with Jackson little kanima condition.

"What do you want?" The alpha asked angrily.

"I was just simply wondering what you plan to do about Jackson that's all." The blue eyed beta answered in a nonchalant voice.

"I'm trying to figure that out." The younger werewolf snapped at his uncle, still reading the book. Just because Derek had given him another chance, doesn't mean that he wanted to talk to the man like they had always been good friends.

"Temper temper. I would expect more from an alpha." Peter tsked sarcastically. The only reply that he received was an angry little grunt. The Uncle studied his nephew. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Right now, you."

"Well I certainly hope I'm not twisting your underwear. Considering I'm your uncle, that would be just inappropriate." Peter replied teasing the younger wolf. It earned him a glare.

"Youare not even _family_ to me, let alone my _uncle_." Derek sneered fixing a glare full of pure hatred toward the man.

"Now Derek," Peter said with a voice filled with a sarcastic, hurt tone, "that was just plain hurtful."

"Good." The young alpha said simply. He tossed the book on the floor and grabbed another one from a stack that was next to him, all of the books were bounded in old leather. The raven haired young man started to read the different book.

"Where did you find all those books?" The uncle asked, but he didn't get a response. He waited a few minutes. "Derek." The blue-eyed beta tried again. But all Derek did was pretend to be deeply in the old book he was looking at. Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "Derek Hale, do not ignore me young man." He said using the same stern voice that Derek's dad, Peter's older brother, had used when he scolded Derek.

Derek looked up instantly. There was the slightest look of shock in the younger man's face. The memory of his father using the exact tone came to his mind. The last time the young alpha had heard it was two weeks before the Hale house fire. Derek suddenly realizes how much his father and Peter resemble each other. He also realizes how they both sound similar when being stern. But Derek remembers that the voice belongs to Peter at that moment, and the shocked features turn into a hard glare. The dark haired alpha says nothing and returns to pretend to read the book.

Peter smirked at his nephew's reaction. He knew it would get the kid's attention. He wanted to remind the young alpha of older times. _"_ _Before he thought he was better than me."_ Peter thought to himself. "You have until the count of three to drop this little act." The older beta told, using a phrase that Derek's father had used plenty of times. The alpha said nothing. "One."

Derek shook his head slightly, thinking that this was completely stupid. _"He's just trying to get a rise out of me. What's he going to do? Wag his finger at me?" _He mused to himself.

"Two." Peter continued. Derek glanced at the older wolf from the corner of his eye. He looked very unsure of the situation. And Peter had to keep down a smirk that threatened to form on his face. He was trying to keep a serious expression. The alpha's eyes returned to back to the book, pretending not to pay attention. "Three. I warned you." Derek let out an amused, short little huff through his nose, obviously thinking his uncle was bluffing.

Peter walked over to were his nephew sat and shoved him off of his chair. It took the alpha by surprise. Peter sat in the chair that the younger man was sitting in. Before Derek could react, he was hauled off the floor by the older beta and placed over his knees. Peter put his right leg over Derek's to trap them, and he grabbed the raven-haired alpha's arm and pinned it behind his back. Derek wasn't able to move, and was beginning to understand what was happening.

"Peter, you better not." Derek growled.

"I better not what Derek? Give you a punishment you know you've earned?" Peter said in a voice filled with authority, but there was a was a triumphant smirk on his face. _"Now I'm getting his attention."_

"I mean it Peter. Let me up right now, and I might not rip your throat out." Derek threatened angrily.

"I don't think you are in any position to threaten me, little boy." The uncle said sternly, bouncing his knee slightly as a reminder to the younger wolf. Derek started to squirm to get out of the hold, but it seemed like even with his alpha strength, he couldn't get free. The older werewolf raised his hand high and brought it down with all his strength onto the jean covered rear that was over his knee. This surprised his nephew and made him stop squirming. Two more hard swats came down fast before Derek came to his senses. He let out a frustrated growl and his eyes turned red.

Peter heard this and figured that the younger wolf was trying to shift to become stronger. He raised his knee and and started to spank his sit spots and the top of his thighs. "You will not shift and growl at me young man. If you do, I will throw wolf's bane in your face to weaken you and spank you every day." Peter spanked faster, still with all of his strength, and kept his focus on the sit spots and top of the thighs. Derek grunted slightly in pain.

"Or," Derek started, "I could get out of this, and kill you!" The alpha stated, clearly pissed off.

"Do you remember the last time you killed me? Trust me, if I'm back now I'll be back again." Peter mused while still punishing his nephew.

"Then I'll kick your ass!"

"Then I'll heal and spank your ass!" The uncle threatened back.

Derek growled. He was getting frustrated and the pain was continuing to become stronger and stronger. But he was _not_ going to beg and apologize so that the punishment would end. Maybe he would have done that in the past when he was younger and his father would spank him, but he was an adult now dammit! "You can't do this." Derek grunted out, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

Peter stopped momentarily and shook his punishing hand a little, to get the sting out. "Describe can't" The stream of swats continued at the same strength and speed. The alpha sucked a breath in at the surprise continuation of his spanking.

"But...but I'm the a-alpha!" The younger werewolf stated sounding some-what childish. He couldn't help but start to squirm and try to get out of the hold. The pain was unbearable.

"And I'm the uncle." Peter relied calmly, he didn't stop the steady pace because he didn't want to give Derek a chance to heal. He could tell that Derek was really starting to feel pain.

Derek could feel the tears threaten to well up in his eyes. _"NO,"_ Derek thought, angry to himself, _"I will _not _cry like a naughty little boy over his uncle's knee!" _An especially hard swat fell on his bottom. "Ow..." It escaped his tightly clenched mouth before he could stop it. He mentally kicked himself. The young alpha's chest heaved up and down. Unable to take the pain any longer.

"You know Derek, all you need to do is apologize. And we can wrap this up."

"Screw you." Derek grounded out between his teeth.

"Now that doesn't sound like an apology." Peter scolded while keeping the spanks going. He could tell that Derek was about to break.

Derek was visibly shaking because of how hard he was trying not to loose control and beg for the punishment to end. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it! A tear escaped and he couldn't stop it. "_Son of a bitch!"_

"I'm sorry!" Derek shouted quickly, wanting to the spanking to stop so no more tears came.

"For what exactly?" Peter asked while still spanking. He could feel the heat radiating off of his nephew's bottom.

Derek suppressed a growl. "For being disrespectful and ignoring you." Derek said trying to keep his temper reeled back, along with the tears that were becoming more hard to keep back.

"Good boy." His uncle praised. He gave two swats on each cheek before stopping. He could see his young man's body shaking, and his chest heaving from breathing heavy. But before he let him up, he was going to do something that he knew Derek's father always did...comfort the boy. He wanted Derek to think of Peter as someone who reminded him of his father. That way Derek would also think of Peter as an authority, just like his father was.

Peter kept his nephew's hand pinned behind his back, to ensure that Derek doesn't try to attack him. With his punishing hand, he rubbed Derek's back soothingly. "Shh... there there." Peter said.

The memories of his parents slammed into Derek. The memory of his family and everyone he lost. At that moment, the memory of his father punishing him was the strongest. The last time he had earned a spanking was a month before the Hale house burned down. This dad had rubbed his back and comforted him then as well. Just was Peter was doing now. It made the young alpha incredibly homesick. And the deep sorrow and lost feeling mixed with exhausting punishment he just took, was all too much for him. The tears finally over-spilled and ran down his face. He didn't care that he was crying in front of Peter. He just felt all of the emotions and was letting it all out. The young alpha cried softly.

Peter was surprised when his nephew started to cry quietly. Then he realized that he was more than likely feeling sorrow for the family that they had lost. And more than likely remembering his father as well. For the first time in a long time, Peter was feeling a certain emotion again. Regret. He felt guilty for pushing Derek this far. For making him remember memories that were probably buried deep in his mind.

The older werewolf released the younger's arm so he was more comfortable, and continued to rub his back. "Shh, it's okay. I know Derek. I know." He said in soft tone. Derek finally calmed down, and lifted himself quickly off of Peter's knee. Peter stood up as well and looked at Derek. The young alpha look so lost and alone. The nephew wiped his eyes and scowled at the floor. Peter smirked because the alpha looked young, like a well spanked little boy.

Peter reached over and tousled his nephew's hair. He was surprised and pleased when Derek didn't make any indication of hitting his hand away or beating the crap out of him. Peter's hand dropped to his side. "We _are_ family Derek." Peter said with a serious tone. "And I _am_ your uncle. You're not alone." The older werewolf turned and walked out of the room. Derek was shocked at the statement. But he accepted his uncle's words.

(**A/N: I actually don't know if Derek's dad is Peter's older brother. I am just guessing because of their last names, assuming Derek has his father's last name.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ficlet 5**: Scott and Stiles

**Authors Note:** So one of the reviews said I should do Scott and Stiles and I know that it hasn't been done before...Unless it has in like slash or something. But anyway, go easy on me! This is going to be tricky! Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! ENJOY!(:

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I do not own the TV show and I do not make money from this story.

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of teenager by a teenage werewolf. **(THIS IS NOT SLASH)**

**Thank you, LuckyCat1 for the idea!(:**

Family

"Hey Scott, wanna come over?" Stiles asked his friend, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he played his online game that involves mythical creatures.

"Sorry I can't." Scott said very vaguely. Not giving much detail.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked now holding the phone with his hand. His game paused.

"I...I just can't tonight. Sorry." The beta excused lamely. Stiles could tell that something was going on.

"Come on man, give me a little more detail than that!"

"Stiles...I...I really can't tell you."

"Oh so now you're keeping secrets, huh? Well Scotty, I'm hurt." Stiles said in a pretend sad voice. It made Scott let out an amused snort. "But really dude, what's going on? Is everything okay?" The human asked his werewolf friend in a, now serious, tone.

Scott truly felt bad for not telling his best friend what was going on, but he had promised not to tell him! It was for his friend's own safety. _"Well, it wouldn't hurt if he knew."_ Scott thought to himself. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you _have_ to promise that you won't go and do anything stupid!"

"Come on Scott! This is me we're talking about! I _never _do anything stupid!" The hyper-active teenager replied sarcastically.

"I mean it!" The werewolf said chuckling at his friend's humor.

"Okay okay, I promise. Now tell me!" He said obviously excited.

"It's not really a big deal. Derek just has information that some hunters are waiting to get the drop on us as soon as we pass by the abandon building that they are hiding in. So I'm going to go with Derek and Isaac so we can catch them."

"Alright. I'm in!"

"No. You're not." Scott said firmly.

"What, why? You said that the hunters are waiting there preparing to get the drop on _us_!"

"Yeah _us_ as in us _werewolves. _They don't want to kill you Stiles."

"All the more reason for me to go! If they won't kill me, than I won't get hurt!"

"Just because they won't kill you, doesn't mean that you won't get hurt." The conversation went silent. Each boy reflecting on the conversation. _'I shouldn't have told him,' _Scott thought to himself, _'It would have better if I had just hung up on him. I would've explained tomorrow.' _The teen werewolf mentally kicked himself.

_'Scott is such a worrier! I won't get hurt. I have reflexes like a ninja! A cool ninja...an assassin ninja...yeah...that's so bad ass!' _Stiles sat there happily think to himself. Then he remembered he was still on the phone with his friend. He contemplated the situation. Then got an idea.

"Fine I won't go." Stiles said, trying to sound defeated.

"You better not Stiles." Scott said seriously. He didn't quite believe his friend's words.

"I won't!" The human teen defended.

"Okay, well I should probably go. Talk to you later."

"See ya man." Stiles hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys to his jeep, and walked out the front door.

"I told you to not tell him!" Derek said panting and angry while he pulled an arrow out of Scott's shoulder blade.

(Before) The alpha had been right about the hunters. They had managed to take down two of the hunters before one of them had made an appearance holding Stiles by the arm and a gun pointed at the teen's head. No one knew that the human boy had followed them to the abandoned building. Isaac had knocked out the hunter from behind, while Scott grabbed his friend. A hunter that had been hiding, shot an arrow that landed right in Scott's shoulder blade. The alpha was able to chase down the last werewolf hunter and take him out. Everyone looked at Stiles who was just standing there, looking shocked. (Back to the present)

"I didn't think he would come." Scott mumbled and then grunted in pain as the alpha removed the weapon. "Ow." The younger wolf grounded out.

"Serves you right." Derek said sternly as he tossed the arrow on the ground. He then went to look at his other beta's wounds.

"Come on Derek, it's not Scott's fault that Stiles was dumb enough to come here." Isaac said and winced when his alpha dug his fingers into his arm to remove a bullet.

"I was just making sure that you guys didn't need back up! And I was doing fine just hiding out until-"

"Until that hunter found you and pointed a gun at your head." Scott interrupted his best friend. Scott looked at Stiles with a stare that was filled with disappointment and also a tinge of anger. "I told you not to come." The young werewolf pointed out in a quiet voice. He then turned his back to his hyper-active best friend.

Stiles felt guiltier than ever.

"Go home you two." Derek commanded softly, breaking the silence. He looked at Isaac and made a motion with his head. "Let's go." The walked off.

"Wow, no good bye?" Chuckled Stiles nervously.

"I think I'll stay the night after-all. If that's okay." His voice was still quiet.

"Yeah sure man."

The ride home was silent.

"Is your dad home?" Scott asked. The two boys walked into the Stilinksi's residence.

"Naw he's working tonight." Stiles answered as he tossed his car keys on the couch.

"Alright good. I'm not sure how he would respond to me coming over in the middle of the night with blood on my shirt." The darker teen joked.

Stiles smirked. "Dude, considering its us, I don't think he would ask a lot of questions."

"With all the trouble we've caused him through all the years, I'm surprised he doesn't have more worry lines." The two teens chuckled. Then Scott got a serious look. "Why did you go there Stiles?" The werewolf asked with true curiosity.

"I just felt like you would need help I guess." Stiles shrugged.

"You could have gotten killed." Scott frowned getting a little angry as he remembered the events of that night.

"Yeah but I didn't." The human teen answered defensively.

"The hunter didn't know that you were human Stiles. He would have shot you!"

"Dude, don't all hunters have a code about not killing werewolves if they're minors?" Stiles asked trying to prove a point.

"That could just be Argents and their hunters. Not all hunters have that code."

"Okay whatever why does this even matter?" The human asked frustrated and raising his voice.

"Have you not been listening Stiles? You could have _died_!" He was yelling now.

"And have _you_ not been listening? I didn't!" Stiles replied yelling to match his friend's voice level.

"They didn't know that you are human!"

"Well that would have been their problem if he shot me, wouldn't it?" Stiles said turning his back to Scott.

The teen wolf looked at the back of his friend's head in disbelief and frustration. Stiles just wasn't getting it. He doesn't get that what he did tonight was stupid. Stiles is like a brother to Scott. They both know it too. They both consider each other brothers. But one of them was being difficult at the moment. Brothers are suppose to protect each other. How was Scott suppose to keep Stiles safe when all the hyper-active teen did was put himself in danger?

"Not just there problem." Scott growled as he grabbed Stiles by the back of the shoulders and pushed him so they were both near the couch.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, still sounding frustrated.

"Something to make sure you don't do anything like this again." Scott responded.

"What do you-" Stiles was cut off when Scott bent him over the back of the couch. His hand planted firmly on his friends back to make sure he couldn't get up. Stiles hands were on the couch cushions. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked again, but this time sounding a little more panicked.

"I need to know that you won't do anything stupid." And with that, Scott landed the first swat on his best friends backside. Of course he didn't use his full. He didn't want to bruise his friend. But he also wanted this to be quick so he dipped into a little bit of his werewolf strength so if felt like probably felt as though he had taken three swats instead of one.

"OW!" Yelped Stiles. "Scott stop." Scott started to go into a paced stream of spanks.

"What you did tonight was stupid. (_SWAT SWAT) _It could have gotten you killed (_SWAT SWAT)_ even if you think it couldn't have. (_SWAT SWAT)_ It doesn't matter if you think you were fine. _(SWAT SWAT)_ I told you _(SWAT SWAT) _ to stay here and not do anything dumb. _(SWAT SWAT) _But you did anyway!" _(SWAT SWAT)_

"OW-Scott- That hurts! St-stop! I'm sorry! I-I won't... OW d-do it ag-again!" Stiles was starting to get teary-eyed. Even though He hasn't been getting spanked for long, he could tell that his friend was using a little bit of his supernatural strength. "Scott! Pl-please stop!" Scott stopped and hesitated when he heard his friend pleaded to him to stop hurting him. Scott bit his lip but continued. He lessened the strength so all he was using was his human strength.

_ 'Almost done buddy.' _Scott thought. "And it doesn't matter _(SWAT SWAT) _if the hunters have a code. _(SWAT SWAT) _They didn't know _(SWAT SWAT) _that you are human. _(SWAT SWAT) _They could of shot you and thought you would heal. _(SWAT SWAT) _But guess what Stiles. _(SWAT SWAT) _You can't _(SWAT SWAT) _heal if you get shot _(SWAT SWAT) _ in the head _(SWAT SWAT) _with a bullet. Do you get that?" _(SWAT SWAT SWAT) _Scott stopped and looked down at his friend. Who was crying quietly.

"YES! I-I get it Sc-Scott! I'm r-r-really sorr-rry!" Stiles continued to cry. Scott grabbed Stiles so he was standing. The werewolf pulled his human best friend into a huge bear hug. Stiles hugged back and rested his face in his friends shoulder. The well spanked teen needed a hug. He soaked the comfort up like a sponge.

"Don't make me do that again Stiles." Scott said half sternly and half jokingly.

"Noted." The human teen responded. His voice was muffled because his face was still buried in his friends shoulder. He wasn't crying anymore but he was sniffling. The two teens didn't let go of each other though.

"You're family to me Stiles. I don't have a lot of family, so I can't loose you."

"You're my brother too Scott." Stiles broke out of the embrace and smirked while wiping the left over tears off of his face. "And next time you do something stupid, you're the one getting the ass whoopin'." Scott snorted.

"As if you could actually hurt me. Human." Scott smirked.

"I'm sure I could come up with something to make you feel the pain, Fido!" Stiles came back.

"Alright now it's on! I challenge you to a game of Black Ops!"

"Okay but prepared to get your ass kicked!" Stiles then ran up the stairs to his room, with his best friend following closely behind him.

**A/N: **Okay what did you think? I'm so worried you guys aren't going to like it! It was kinda hard making up a good story for Scott and Stiles. I couldn't make it too sissy like and cheesy. And I also had to make them sound like their characters. I didn't do this one OTK because I felt like that is a position that only authority figures use. And I wanted Scott and Stiles to be more like equals just one of them needed correction. I love reviews guys! It really boosts my 15 year old spirits!

**Thank you, LuckyCat1 for the idea!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ficlet 6:** Peter and Scott

**Authors Note:**Alrighty guys! I'm thinking this is the last one! I hope that I made these ficlets enjoyable to you! I just wanted to say that you guys have been so totally awesome with your reviews and stuff! So thanks soooooooo much! Love you guys! ENJOY!(:

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I do not own the TV show and I do not make money from this story.

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of teenager werewolf by an adult werewolf.

The Creator and the Created

"This is stupid." Scott said while crossing his arms. Derek, Peter, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were all standing around Derek's living room.

"It isn't stupid Scott. The alpha pack is still out there, and we need to be careful. Especially at night." Derek stated getting annoyed with the younger beta.

"I still don't think that we need babysitters." Replied Scott.

"I'm with Scott on this one." Stiles agreed. Earning him a hard glare from Derek.

"Shut up." The alpha growled.

"If the alphas get one of you when you are alone, you will have no chance against them." Peter added in. "That means that the three of you need to tell Derek where you are going at all times. And you guys are not to walk anywhere at night or in the woods. If you need a ride, we can get you."

"And if we can't get a hold of Derek?" Scott asked.

"Then you call me." Peter looked intensely at Scott.

"Why you?" Scott questioned. He didn't really trust the man.

"Because I'm an adult."

"What if we can't get a hold of either one of you?" Isaac asked just to ask.

"Isaac." Derek warned. Isaac gave him an innocent look.

"I'm just asking."

"One of us will be available." The alpha said. Giving a stern glare to his beta.

"This is stupid." Scott repeated. _'I don't need to be taken care of like a child. Especially from Peter.' _The young werewolf thought while he glance over at Peter. The man was glaring at him slightly for his last comment. Honestly though, Scott didn't give two shits about what Peter thought about him.

"It might be stupid to you, but it will keep you safe." Scott scoffed at that. _'Since when did Peter care about anyone except himself?' _Scott thought amused.

"Well if the rules to this prison are established, can we go home now?" Stiles asked smirking. Both adults glared at the human teen.

"Yes you can." Derek said while crossing his arms. "But only to your homes unless you tell us otherwise." This made Scott scowl at Derek. The alpha smirked.

"See you guys later." Isaac said to them. The youngest werewolf turned to go to his room to sleep. Scott and Stiles left the alpha's home. Stiles drove him and his best friend home.

One week later, Scott was getting fed up with the new rules. He obeyed them of course, but that doesn't mean that he agreed with it. He text Derek where he went whenever he went somewhere, and Derek usually replies with a "K". Scott had only needed to be picked up once. But instead of Derek picking him up, Peter did. Scott didn't know that Peter even owned a car. So imagine the younger wolf's surprise when the man rolled up in a black 2011 Challenger. That car ride was silent. The only words exchanged between the two, was when Scott had thanked Peter for the ride.

Scott was just getting done with his shift at the Animal Hospital. The shift lasted longer than he had expected. He hadn't know how long he had been there until he stepped outside. When he walked there earlier that day, the sun had been out, so Derek had let him walk. But now it was night time. Scott sighed and took out his phone. He doubted that Stiles would answer, the human teen never does. So he texted Derek. 'I'm going home from my work.' Scott typed. He didn't want to tell Derek that he was walking because he didn't want an escort home. Scott waited for ten minutes. No reply. He tried to call the alpha, but he didn't answer. Scott swore under his breath. He really didn't want to text Peter. The young werewolf waited for twenty more minutes for Derek to reply, but he never did.

"Ugh." Scott sighed. But he had to follow the rules. 'I'm going home from work.' He made a face as he pressed send. Three minutes later he got a reply.

'Are you driving?' The message read. The younger teen sighed.

'No, walking. It's not far.' A few seconds later he got another reply.

'Don't walk. I'll get you.'

'No. I'll walk.' Scott sent, growling to himself. About twenty seconds later, Scott's phone began to ring. He glared when he saw the contact information. It was Peter. Scott answered it.

"I'm heading over right now Scott. Stay." Peter commanded. This just made Scott even more mad.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be just fine walking. In fact, I'm starting to walk right now." The younger wolf growled as he truly did start to walk home from his work place.

"I mean it." The older wolf growled.

"I mean it too!" Scott shouted while walking down the street. "You can't tell me what to do _Peter_." The younger beta spat out with anger. "We haven't seen the Alpha pack in a long time."

"And what happens if you do see them? Are you going to take them on yourself? You wouldn't have a chance." Peter snorted. "And that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are about to go against mine and Derek's rules."

Scott was in so much anger that he didn't know what to say to that. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Screw you." And with that, he hung up. Scott shoved the phone into his pocket and grumpily walked. He knew that Peter would be driving down the road that he thought Scott would be driving down. So, instead of walking on the sidewalk, he took a detour into the woods.

Peter growled and then sped down the route that he knew Scott had to take to get from his work to his home. When he went through the route twice, he began to get slightly worried.

Peter went to to the kid's house. He pulled up in front of his house and listened carefully. No one was home. Not even Melissa. She probably had a night shift. The older beta let out a frustrated grunt. There was only one place left. Peter turned and headed to the woods.

Scott knew he was half way home. He would have been home by now if Peter hadn't tried to pick him up. Scott honestly didn't know why Peter cared in the first place. Scott didn't want Peter's help. The older beta is the reason why the younger was like this in the first place. He wasn't there to help Scott when he was confused about the whole werewolf thing, and now he doesn't need the man's help. The yellow-eyed beta wanted nothing to do with the blue-eyed one.

There was a rustling in the distance, and Scott immediately froze where he stood. He listen and smelled around him. He could sense other werewolves around him. Maybe two or three coming from the north, and one coming from the south. South was the way to his home, and north was behind him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he got chills down his spine. Scott remembered what Derek had taught him, and followed his instincts. And his instincts were screaming for him to run south. So he did.

Scott sprinted. He could hear the northern predators coming in fast. He didn't know why, but he knew something safe was up ahead. Scott tried to connect it with the fact that his home was in the direction that he was running, but if felt like something else, and the young wolf was drawn to it.

The young beta's heart was beating fast and he was panting. The strangers that were running behind him were becoming faster. _'It's the Alphas! I can feel it!' _Scott thought. He then leaped to land on all fours so he could run faster. His arms and legs pumped him harder and faster. They burned. His senses told him that he was almost to the place that was safe. Whatever was pulling him in, was so close. But the strange thing was, Scott's house was at least a mile away. The thing drawing him in was closer than that. It was as if it was right in front of- _Bam!_ Scott hit something dead on and landed a few feet back. His head was spinning. Scott looked up and was shocked to see who he ran into.

"Peter?" Scott said quietly to himself. The older beta went behind Scott and put his arms underneath the younger's and quickly dragged them behind a tree. Peter sat down and held Scott so the yellow-eyed beta's back was pressing against his chest, and he put a hand to cover the kid's mouth.

"It's the Alphas." Peter told him quickly and quietly. With his free hand he took out a tube that was filled with purple powder, and he pour the stuff around the two of them in a circle. He then took out some sort of electronic device and pressed it so it was on. At first, it made a loud beeping noise that hurt Scott's ears. Then he panicked when he couldn't hear anything at all. When the younger werewolf started to struggle because of it, the older put his free arm across his chest to hold him still.

"Hold still you idiot." The older beta hissed. Scott obeyed. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Peter removed his hands and peeked around the tree that the were hiding. He turned of the electronic device and listened around them. Scott noticed that he could use his hearing Peter was sure that the alphas were gone, he got up, making Scott tip over and hit his head on the tree.

"What was that stuff?" Wondered Scott.

"This," Peter began as he held up the bottle filled with the purple dust, "is wolf's bane and other herbal plants mixed together to mask scents so werewolves can't smell them. And this," he held up the little box shaped device, "is meant to impair our supernatural hearing. I didn't want the alphas to hear our heart beats, or catch our scents. And it worked." Peter added, then smirked, "you're welcome."

"I never said thank you." Scott grumbled back.

"Yes, and I figured you weren't going to, but I said it anyway."

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just let me walk home." The younger werewolf glared.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a child, and had stayed put." Peter shot back calmly. His tone pissed Scott off even more.

"If I had walked, I would have been gone home by now."

"If you had _obeyed_ me, then you would have been home by now."

"Why does it even matter?" Scott asked his voice rising slightly.

"Keep your voice down." The older beta commanded. He looked around and then said, "I'm taking you home. Unless you would like to walk, and get maimed by the alpha's." And with that, Peter turned and started to go the way of his car. Leaving Scott to make his decision. Scott sighed angrily and followed Peter.

The car ride was quiet. The younger wolf didn't want to talk, and was grateful when the older wolf didn't try to make conversation. He glanced at Peter from the corner of his eye. The man had seemed to be in deep thought. Shaking his head slightly, Scott let out a breath through his nose. One thing confused the beta though. Why did his instincts lead him towards Peter? Scott hated Peter! Maybe he wasn't listening to them well enough. Maybe he misread them? He felt as though he was being lead to somewhere safe, and he thought that he was just leading himself to his house. After all, a stressed animal will go to a place where they feel safe. And Peter was anything but a protector for Scott. Even before he knew it was Peter that he ran into, his nerves seemed to detect it because they calmed down somewhat. The younger beta would never admit it out-loud, but his wolf-like senses reacted to Peter in a good way. And it really pissed Scott off. _'You hate him, you moron! You don't need him!' _Scott scolded himself angrily.

When they pulled up to the house, Scott was already opening the door before the car had stopped completely. "Thanks for the ride." He said reluctantly. He turned to see Peter getting out of the car as well. "What are you doing?"

"Going inside, what are you doing?" Peter asked as he walked past Scott. With help from his werewolf abilities, the older beta was able to get onto the roof and through Scott's open bedroom window. Not even a two seconds later, Scott followed.

"Ever heard of being invited in?" Asked Scott somewhat rudely.

"In case you have forgotten, I'm a _werewolf_, not a _vampire_. I don't need to be invited to enter a home." Peter said, dismissing the younger werewolf's frustration.

"How could I forget that _you _are a werewolf when you are the one who turned me?" Scott said while glaring.

"Is this what your little rebellion is all about?" Peter asked, humored. "You're testing my limits? How childlike." The older beta smirked.

"Shut up!" I'm not a child!" Scott felt his blood start to boil.

"Yes you are." Peter said sharply and seriously. "And a disobedient one too. I told you to _stay_. You do remember what that means, don't you?"

"I could have taken care of myself thanks."

"Would that had been before or after you got torn to shreds?"

"Before considering I would have been fine without you."

Peter scoffed. "Yeah right. You would have gotten the shit kicked out of you, and you know it. You're just being difficult."

"I think I know what to do if being chased by a psychotic alpha. It's happen before remember? I'm pretty sure you were there." The younger one smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh yes I remember," Peter said faking a pleasant voice. "I also remember that you hid in your car like a little girl."

"That was because I was just getting the hang of the whole werwolf thing. Without your help, might I add." Peter looked at the kid. Both of the wolves arms were crossed and both of them glaring at one another. But when Scott said that last sentence. Peter realized what was going on. Scott is angry at him for not being there for him when he was first turned. The teen resented him for it.

_ 'He has wolf-daddy issues?'_ The older man questioned to himself. Looking at the kid, he knew it was true. The younger werewolf had made himself believe that he hated Peter, but what was really going on, was the kid felt abandoned by his creator. And now that Peter is back, and in a better state of mind, the kid wanted to know how their relationship was going to carry out from now on. He truly was testing his boundaries, whether the boy realized it or not. And now it was Peter's responsibility to set the bar and let his pup know that he has gone to far this time.

Peter had a new determined look on his face. "What you did tonight was stupid and thoughtless. And you did it just to go against my orders." The older beta was stepping closer to the younger, nervous looking wolf. Not liking the stern, angry look that was pointed at him, Scott backed up until his back touched the wall. And the older beta was closing in on him quickly. When Peter was about two feet in front of him, Scott masked his nervousness with a glare and got into a fighting stance. But that wasn't Peter's intention.

The older male took hold of both of Scott's wrists and dragged him toward the bed. Once Peter sat down, he quickly tossed Scott over one of his left knee, and then trapped the younger's legs with his right leg. He then grabbed one of his arms and pinned it to the kid's back. Scott was immobilized.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted. He instantly started to struggle and try to get free. Then he kid felt it. He felt a hard swat applied to his backside. The boy stopped for a second from shock. Then he realized what was happening and instantly started to struggle again. "Dammit Peter let me go! Stop this!" The younger beta commanded panicked.

"No can do Scott. You have to be taught a lesson." Peter said as he began a steady stream of hard swats.

"I don't _need_ anything! Especially not from you!" Scott said as he kept up his attempt to escape.

"Obviously you need to learn to keep yourself out of danger! You were almost caught tonight, because you refused to listen to me." Peter increased the strength and kept up the same pace.

"I don't have to listen to you!" He was really starting to feel the sting now.

"Apparently you do, since you almost came face to face with the alphas. You need to stop testing me, unless you want to end up in this position again."

"I'm not t-testing you because I-I don't _need_ to test your limits, considering I d-don't care about them." The younger wolf was trying to be strong.

"Of course you care. You might not even realize it, but you want to please me, Scott." Peter never stopped the spanks from coming down. He added speed but kept up the strength.

"Trust me, when I say that _no_ p-part of me wants t-to pl-please you." The younger beta spat, squeezing his eyes shut. _'Don't show pain. Don't let him control you.' _ He thought to himself.

" You could feel it. Couldn't you?" Peter asked Scott, adding strength. "You knew to trust your instincts, and your instincts lead you to me. Didn't they?"

" No!They were leading me...Ow... to my h-h-house!You just hap-pened to cross my..._Mph_... my path." Scott said. He could hear his own heart skipping a beat when he said that. He hoped that Peter didn't notice.

He did."Tsk tsk, young man. Didn't anyone teach you not to lie?" Peter chided jokingly, as he started to focus on the boy's thighs.

"OW! Sh-shut up, you..Ow.. jackass! I'm not ly-ing!" Scott felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Face it boy. I _am_ your creator. You _are my _wolf son. We _are _connected! How do you think I was able to find you in the woods? Because I sensed that my child was in danger!" His tempo was faster and stronger and he aimed for the sit spots and thighs, wanting to make sure he remembers this.

"N-no!" Scott's tears began to fall down his face. "You w-weren't there-Ow- when I nee-needed you... Ow-ahhh... a-and now...Ow-w...I do-n't need you. So st-stay out of my...Ouch... my life!" Scott became limp over the man's lap. He started to cry hard. Peter felt a huge pang of guilt go through him. He knows that Scott his right. But the boy can't go around putting himself at risk like he did today.

The pace became slower, but the same sting strength was being applied. "I know Scott. And believe me when I say I'm truly sorry. But it doesn't excuse what happened tonight and you know it!"

"Why d-do you ev-en care?" Scott shouted between sobs his voice contained true confusion and sadness.

"Because Scott, you're my werewolf child! My _son_! And whether you like it or not, I will never leave you again." And with that, Peter stopped the onslaught of hard stinging swats. Scott laid over the knee sobbing. Peter released the hand and it fell limply to Scott's side. The older beta helped Scott off of his lap so he was standing. Once he was up, Scott immediately turned his back to Peter and subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself. He was still crying hard, his shoulders heaved up and down. Peter knew that he needed to make this connection with Scott so they could fully take on the roles of wolf-father and wolf-son. So Peter did the one thing that he knew would make that connection. Peter needed to comfort his pup.

The older wolf gently grabbed the collar of Scott's shirt and lead him backwards. When he was close enough, he turned him around and guided him to his chest. Peter wrapped him arms around Scott and hugged tightly yet comforting to the younger wolf. "Shh... It's okay my werewolf-son. It's all going to be okay." He said softly. Scott was still crying, and his arms remained to his sides, but he didn't pull away. A few seconds later, the boy's arms slowly wrapped around his creator's body. And he buried his face into the older's neck. The father-figure deprived child began to calm down. Once he was down to sniffles, he pulled away and wiped the remaining tears off of his face. He looked down at the floor, not meeting his werewolf-father's eyes.

Peter smirked at the bashful, well spanked boy. He put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be better from now on. I promise you." Scott nodded and looked up at Peter, he smiled slightly. Peter smiled back. "Are you okay?" The older beta asked, studying the kid's face.

"Yeah. I am. Thanks Peter." He said quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." The creator squeezed his shoulder gently and smiled. Then let himelf out of the room, and out of the house.

"Yeah." Scott to himself, smiling. "You will." Scott felt like a huge void was finally filled in his life. Where his real father left off, Peter was picking up as a creator. But Scott knows he will have a father figure once again.

(**A/N: **Sorry if you guys thought that they were a little out of character. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but I also wanted the ending to be cute! Again thanks for the reviews guys! Love ya!)


End file.
